


reveille

by eraserheadbaby



Category: Tsukihime (Visual Novel & Anime)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Pre-Canon, some blood too but when is there not blood w these two lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraserheadbaby/pseuds/eraserheadbaby
Summary: What if, for once, just once in her life, it wasn't her own blood she was cleaning off her skin, but someone else’s?
Relationships: Kohaku/Tohno Akiha
Kudos: 5





	reveille

**Author's Note:**

> ive been wanting to write more tsukihime for sooo long now and I promised id do it after I'd finished a proper readthrough again. but then...That Trailer came out, the Tsukihime Braincells activated full force, so clumsy short drabbles it is!!

“My brother will be coming to live with us”. 

Places as stark as the mansion's abandoned building don't need much noise to be filled to the brim; the traction of clashing fabrics as Akiha gets dressed on the futon is as rowdy as it gets, and Akiha's refined, genteel voice isn't enough to overwrite the noise.

Kohaku heard her loud and clear.

Dipping the towel in the basin, watching the water go from clear to red, bringing the soaked cloth to the blood running from the symmetrical wounds on her neck – as she repeats the motion for a time that is beyond counting anymore, Kohaku looks at Akiha from over her naked shoulder.

After she tucks her hair out of her white shirt's collar, with that elegant swing of her arm, Akiha's face is fully revealed to Kohaku. And what can be found is an expression of pure, unabashed self-satisfaction.

So, Akiha did it. 

Those piles of letters that found their only response in the graphite stuck on her fingers. Those shackles that have left her with angry welts that are still stapled onto her wrists and ankles. She tramped on it all and sits triumphantly upon its ruins.

Akiha will now take one step closer to happiness, then push Kohaku one step back.

“I may have lost the battle but I haven't lost the war". Where has Kohaku heard this before? Maybe on the rare cases where Makihisa Tohno paid attention to the disputes between the family branches and decided on how to deal with them. Or did she by any chance see it on one of the books she snagged from the library when he wasn't looking? Either way, it's the only ammunition she can sustain herself with now.

How else is she supposed to convince herself that she's a soldier meant for this war, that there's a point in laughing along to this sad joke; that she shouldn't let the blood from her open neck trickle down her breasts and stomach and thighs and lay down on that dirty futon and let Akiha have her way with this rancid body again.

Kohaku must stay strong against this lashing to her brain, she mustn't forget: a new pawn is entering the war, and he is coming unprepared. The pawn will finally have to see exactly what he left behind all those years ago, and some part of her, maybe the same part that wants to lie on that futon again, wants to show him with tears, screams, and demands for answers.

She grips the towel in her hands, sees the red engulf the white, and maybe this joke, this war, should all end in an entirely different, very specific color.

What if, for once, just once in her life, it wasn't her own blood she was cleaning off her skin, but someone else’s?

There are no mirrors on these derelict walls, but the water's blood-stained surface easily substitutes for them as it ripples in the basin. Kohaku can see her face on its reflection – red hair perfectly obscures her eyes, and her ghoulish skin is powerlessly indented on the water, looking like a fish barely making it to the top of the sea.

Her lips, though, they emerge proud as they curl into a wicked smile.

“That's just great, Akiha-sama”.


End file.
